


Each Other's Light

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves watching her when she gets enamored with a task and this is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I wrote a season/holiday appropriate piece. (This rarely happens). Enjoy! 
> 
> Title from Josh Groban's _Thankful_.

Putting the last fork on the table, she hurries back to the kitchen to check the pans on the stove. Everything is just about ready, potatoes and beans warming, the turkey sizzling in the roaster. All that’s left is to finish the pie—the fourth (and final one) she's made this week and Oliver’s favorite—and chill the rest of the white wine.

That is if he ever returns from his early morning run to the market to pick more up.

Sure, he could’ve just raided the cellar at the mansion, but this is their first time hosting Thanksgiving, she wants everything to say them.

And yes, the three bottles she’d picked up weeks ago would complement everything nicely, but she’d forgotten something for with dessert and...

Well, it was better to have too much than not enough, right?

Picking up the rolling pin, she presses it over the crust once more before draping it into the plate and sliding it into the oven. She’s just started working on the filling, running through the mental checklist of food for the day, when the door opens. It slams behind him and he blows out a ragged breath, swiftly crossing the condo as he juggles bags full of wine.

“...everything on the list, but something else may have hopped in the cart, too.”

“You went rogue?” Her eyebrow lifts as she turns from the almost finished pumpkin-y chocolate goodness in the bowl to survey what he’s pulling from the bags.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” His mouth curves up and for a moment she has to lean back against the edge of the counter, her fingers flexing against the cabinets below.

He smiles more now, but there’s a certain care, an openness, he has with her that still catches her off guard sometimes.

Takes her breath away.

Finding her equilibrium, she leans forward, gaze raking over each bottle label. “My _Doctor Who_ robe still remembers last time.”

Low laughter fills the room, his dimples appearing as he finishes unloading his purchases. “That was fun.”

She just nods in response, heat flaring across her chest in memory. “Alright, what couldn’t you pass up?”

The Gewurtztraminer and Riesling were both on her list, the Syrah is an odd addition, but it’s one of her favorites and he knows it, the... Pompous Ass?

He knows better.

She knows he knows better.

They’ve been enjoying wine—taking trips to Napa or local vineyards—since early in their relationship. He’d recognize just how much the kitschy name and weird label screams bad wine.

He’s grinning over at her, laughter barely suppressed as he circles the island to stand next to her. “After Thea’s... spectacle... at mom’s Halloween gala, it seemed appropriate.”

“They didn’t have anything called ‘Broadcasting my sister-in-law’s embarrassing turn-ons’?”

Now he is laughing, lust warming his gaze as he watches her turn back to the pie, hand roughly grabbing a spoon. “Hey, that’s valuable information. I like knowing you find cinnamon so... invigorating...”

“You...” She adds the spices to the bowl and glances over her shoulder at him. “Already know that.”

“Mmm, maybe I should pick up another of those babkas...”

The towel lands on his head without warning and he snatches it almost out of midair, whipping it against her ass as her shoulders shake in amusement.

“We have more than enough pie. That is, if I calculated correctly, which I think I did. If not, there’s not going to be enough turkey or stuffing or even corn, but we’ll make it work either way. The only thing I’m actually a little nervous about is what Digg might say about where I have him sitting. He can just...”

Shaking his head, he leans back and continues watching her work, her head tilting as she keeps thinking aloud, her hands busy finishing the pie. He loves watching her when she gets enamored with a task and this is no exception.

She’s focused, but not stressed. Is actually excited about hosting their family and friends and that joy fills the room.

Overwhelms him.

“What?” Her eyes narrow as she turns and finds him staring at her, lips pressed firmly together.

“Nothing, Just enjoying the view.” The corner of his mouth tips up even as she rolls her eyes and he takes the opportunity to reach around her and steal a bite of stuffing from the pan on the stove.

“Hey, no stealing the food! You’ll mess up the serving size.” Brandishing her spoon at him, she tries to look serious, but it’s a lost cause as she realizes she’s just streaked pie halfway across her face.

“Someone had to conduct a taste test. Though this one...” He leans in, mouth drifting over her jaw as his hands settle low on her hips. “Is _much_ more appealing.”

Grinning, she lets her eyes close, breathes in the rich scent of food and warmth and _him_. “Hmm, I’m thankful to have such a willing volunteer.”

Nipping down the curve of her neck, he tightens the embrace. “I’m just thankful for you.”

“Mmm.” She lifts her head, quickly checking the time before scooping some chocolate shavings from the cutting board and deliberately marking his throat with them. “The feeling’s completely mutual.”


End file.
